A transmission is applied as an apparatus for changing speed of a rotation drive force that a power source, for example, an engine mounted to a vehicle, outputs. A known transmission for a vehicle disclosed in JP 2004-204888A (hereinafter referred to as Patent reference 1) includes plural planetary gear mechanisms and plural engaging elements. According to a layout disclosed in Patent reference 1, by the actuations of clutches and brakes serving as engaging elements, speed stages having six forward speeds and one reverse speed can be established.
Some transmissions include a Power Take-Off (PTO) mechanism that outputs a rotation drive force inputted to the transmission as an auxiliary power to the outside, or an external device. For example, according to Patent reference 1, a Power Take-Off (PTO) mechanism that outputs, or takes out the rotation drive force from an external output gear (PTO gear) that is disposed at an outer periphery side of a clutch drum integrally rotating with an input shaft. Further, JP2009-83838A (hereinafter referred to as Patent reference 2) discloses a Power Take-Off (PTO) mechanism that outputs a rotation drive force via an intermediate gear from a power take-off gear (PTO gear) disposed at an outer periphery side of a shaft member that integrally rotates with an impeller shaft of a torque converter.
In case of outputting the rotation drive force having the same rotation number with an input shaft to the outside by a PTO mechanism provided at the transmission, constructions disclosed in Patent references 1 and 2 may be applied. According to the construction in which the PTO mechanism is provided, a brake may be disposed near the PTO gear. In those circumstances, components of the brake need to be disposed so as not to impede the output of the rotation drive force by the PTO gear in the transmission, thus layout designs may be limited.
A need thus exists for a transmission which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.